


Jokes

by invisible_nobody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Potential Spoliers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/pseuds/invisible_nobody
Summary: "Whatever jokes life kept playing on him, he wished they would stop - they aren't funny anymore."





	Jokes

Jokes

“It’s all fun and games until someone loses an eye.”

* * *

_“Why does Allura get to take a leisurely visit to the Balmera while we have to fly into the belly of a giant space worm to get scaultrite?”_

_“You heard Coran. Building a huge teludav isn’t easy. Everyone has a job to do and this is ours.”_

_“But I always get the worst jobs. Go to a Galra-occupied planet to get my lion. Go to a Galra-occupied Balmera to get a crystal. Go into the belly of a beast with the only Galra alien team member.”_

_“I’m not an alien.”_

Keith sat up in his bed, groaning. He was having such a nice time sleeping, he didn’t really want to wake up. He had been up late the previous night training, hoping to learn how to battle. If he couldn’t learn what to do… It wasn’t just his life that was at risk. He had lost track of time - which was far too easy to do while out in space - and had gone to bed far after everyone else. These early-morning wake-up calls were going to be the real death of him.

_“I said, will you be alright?”_

_“Uh… Okay, okay. I’ll be okay.”_

_“Good. I gotta be able to count on you. Besides, no one knows an explosive digestive tract like you.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait. Did you just make a joke? Seriously, that was a joke, wasn’t it? You’re saying I throw up a lot. I get it. It’s funny. I do. Wow. Galra Keith is way funnier than regular Keith.”_

His eyes shot open when the alarm registered - then the flashing red lights became plainly obvious. Something was wrong - the Galra were here, or at least nearby. He jumped out of his bed, throwing his covers haphazardly aside, and rushed down the hallways. He saw the others emerging from their rooms, gradually, as well. They looked just as sleepy and upset about this emergency as he was.

_“By the way, Hunk, you really came through in the clutch back there. Without you, the mission would have been a failure.”_

_“Aw, thanks, Galra Keith. You’re alright. I think turning Galra has made you a better human.”_

_“I didn’t just turn Galra!”_

Nonetheless, they began running down the hall toward their chutes. Somebody, somewhere, was in need of assistance. And as Paladins of Voltron, it was their job to help whoever it was. Even in the middle of the night, when they all would much rather be sleeping. They ran into the main room and, after a few more complaints from Lance, stepped into their chutes.

_“Besides, it’s too late to get someone else on the inside.”_

_“I’ll do it.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’ll sneak onto Zarkon’s ship. I’m Galra.”_

Down, down - to the zipline. The first few times, ziplining to the lions had seemed like more fun than he would admit out loud. But now, he would never mention the word fun anywhere near a call about Lotor. He rode the bike down to the lions, and stopped in front of his. The large Black Lion seemed to resent him; Keith felt intimidated when near the beast. He sighed, sadly, eyes locked onto the lion; the lion that wasn’t his, no matter what the others say.

Whatever jokes life kept playing on him, he wished they would stop - they aren’t funny anymore.


End file.
